


En el Bosque

by LinASL



Series: Parte 1: IwaOi-Cuentos de Hadas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Los personajes pueden ser un poco Ooc, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinASL/pseuds/LinASL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwa-chan es el lobo feroz, Oikawa es una flor delicada; dirigiéndose a casa de su abuela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el Bosque

**Author's Note:**

> Traigo una traducción de un fanfic el ingles titulado "Into the Woods", espero les agrade  
> la historia le pertenece a "Trashcannot".

El líder fue el primero que se dio cuenta.

Un rojo brillante, iluminado por el sol deslumbrante que sea asoma entre los arboles; el gobernante del bosque, Hajime, no estaba acostumbrado a este color.

Después de todo, los únicos colores que Hajime podía distinguir eran los verdes y marrones de las maderas de su casa.

Pero este profundo tono rojo, era diferente a todos los colores que había visto en toda su vida, fue un contraste sorprendentemente agradable.

Hajjime se había puesto sobre un árbol, un pino relativamente grande; su lugar favorito para relajarse y ver el bosque. Él estaba examinando sus garras cuando escucho un zumbido tenue, una melodía alegre y sin preocupaciones.

Hajime frunció el ceño, el bosque siempre era una zona tranquila y pacífica; por lo tanto sonidos y ruidos de cualquier tipo eran inusuales en la vasta región. Se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. La vista que tuvo fue increíblemente impactante.

Era un ser humano, un joven, estaba saltando a lo largo del piso forestal, tarareando una canción y balanceando una cesta de madera con cada paso.

Los ojos de Hajime se agrandaron ¿Un humano? ¿En el bosque? Ningún ser humano había llegado al bosque antes; después de todo los cuentos del lobo feroz habían sido demasiado aterradoras, un riesgo para cualquier persona que se atreviera a entrar.

Hajime trato de acercarse para tener una mejor visión del humano. Nunca había visto uno antes; todo lo que sabía es que los seres humanos eran criaturas débiles, temerosas de cualquier cosa a su paso, sin embargo este humano no parecía asustado de hecho parecía estar disfrutando del bosque. Parecía feliz

Bastante feliz.

Hajime decidió examinar al ser de lejos; no quería asustarlo después de todo. Salto al siguiente árbol, acercándose poco a poco después del humano con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

El humano se detuvo frente a un campo de flores amarillas, Hajime entrecerró los ojos cuando el ser humano puso su cesta en el suelo y comenzó a recoger una que otra flor, olfateándolas delicadamente y colocándolas cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su capa.

Hajime se trepo a otra rama, justo encima del humano. Se quedo inmóvil cuando la rama crujió suavemente, a lo cual el ser humano volteo y Hajime solo contuvo el aliento.

Luego dejo escapar un grito de asombro al ver el rostro del humano. Era un niño – un hombre- uno muy, muy atractivo; Hajime nunca había visto nada igual. Su cabello era de un tono marrón, un marrón claro, a diferencia de los colores obscuros de las rama. Su piel se veía… suave y pálida, contrastando con la tez obscura de Hajime , pero sus ojos –los ojos del humano era probablemente lo más hermoso de todo. Eran de un color dorado, brillante como el sol, como una piscina llena de emociones y colores.

El corazón de Hajime comenzó a latir muy rápido ¿Qué esta pasando? Este hombre le hizo algo a Hajime y no estaba seguro si le agradaba ese sentimiento.

Fue entonces cuando Hajime se dio cuenta que él estaba de pie en la intemperie, el ser humano podría haberse fijado en él. Respirando pesadamente, Hajime se dio la vuelta y se hecho a correr, dejando solo al ser hermoso y tratando desesperadamente de olvidar esos profundos ojos marrones.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya agradado, es la primera traducción que hago por lo tanto si hay alguna sugerencia es muy bien recibida, y si esto funciona traduciré mas fanfics de ellos mas adelante.
> 
> Les invito también a leer el original.  
> Gracias por leer. ._./


End file.
